Blue Moon Junior High
by fawkespower123
Summary: AU. In a world where Pokemon only exist in merchandising, May enters junior high, unaware that relationships will form...painfully slowly. Her best friends, Ash and Misty, will grow closer and she'll meet Drew for the very first time. First part written by ravengal, but was (graciously) given to me to continue! PS, CS, etc.
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

So, y'all know that author ravengal? Well, of course you do!

She, very graciously, is letting me continue her story Blue Moon Junior High. She put a whole note on her story about it. :)

So I promise that I'll do my best, and try to, y'know, make it good and stuff...seeing that I'm still an amateur...

I also promise that I'll get a chapter up in a couple of days. :)

Ack so excited!

See you!

Fawkespower


	2. During Which Friendships are Created

Author's Note: Hey! So, I got a chapter up! For the next week, though, I'll be out of town, so I won't be able to write anything. Not even internet access! But I promise that when I get back, I'll start to work on the next chapter.

That's pretty much it. You can read now! Go on.

**During Which Friendships are Created**

May strode into her house, closing the door behind her and humming happily, a red rose peeking out of her school bag. Earlier that day, Drew had sat with them again as they ate, and she was surprised to see how easily he and Ash became friends. Ash's happy-go-lucky attitude apparently complimented Drew's carefree one, and she, along with Misty, watched as the two boys quickly became best friends over a lengthy discussion of different strategies one could use in a Pokémon battle. Ash was obviously taking a liking to the green haired boy, and even Misty was starting to treat him with grudging politeness. May placed her bag on the ground next to her couch and pulled out the rose, twirling in around on the palm of her hand, before walking to the windowsill and placing it in the vase along with the other bright red roses. She placed one hand on her waist and traced a petal of the latest flower with her finger of her other hand.

May knew that Drew was arrogant, conceited, and pretty much a jerk to her everyday. _Then why do I like him so much? _May wondered, smiling as she thought of her day. She had been dropped off at school as normal, and had been bullied by the girls, as normal. She could see obvious signs of Drew being harassed as well, and she even saw Misty in an argument with a couple of girls, Ash next to the red head, glaring, before classes that morning. But, despite the troubles, these encounters with fan girls just made Ash even more stubborn about including Drew in their group, in order to spite the girls who obviously disapproved of them. Misty, on the other hand, would be a little harder to convince.

May's phone buzzed, snapping her out of her trance, and she, surprised, quickly let go of the rose petal and jumped back, pulling out her phone. The caller ID blinked _Ahh Misty is freaking awesome_, and she smiled as she thought back to when Misty stole her phone and wouldn't give it back until May promised to change her name to some more 'awesome'. May flipped her phone open and held it to her ear.

"Hey Misty! What's up?" she asked, walking up the stairs to her room, waving to her mom in the process.

"May!" Misty sounded exhausted. "We need to talk about Drew." She stated bluntly.

May felt her stomach plummet. Maybe she was wrong about Misty accepting Drew now. "Yeah, what about him?" she asked, hesitantly, and pushed to door open to her room.

"Well, I'm just going to cut to the chase, alright May? Today morning a couple of girls accused me of being a 'Drew Stealer', because I _apparently _was jealous of their good looks, and I was corrupting him." Misty's voice was tight, and May could tell that she was still furious about the accusations. She sighed.

"Yeah, well, they've been doing that to me too." She said quietly.

"Drew is more trouble than he's worth. Don't get me wrong, I _may _have misjudged him before, but still, he is _so _not worth this. Let's just, you know, give him back to his fan girls."

"Misty, just _try _to get to know him." May pleaded. "He may act like he's better than anyone else, but I think that he's just lonely. He's never had _any _friends because of his fan girls, but we're better than that."

There was a pause. "May, I'm only doing this because you're so convinced that he's a good person." Misty sighed. "And, well, I _guess _that I should give him a chance."

May jumped up and pumped a fist. "Yeah!" she yelled, and grinned. "He's not all that bad, Misty. After all, he _does _give me roses."

"Well, that's because he likes you." May could tell that Misty was smiling slyly from her house. She felt her cheeks heat up, and started to protest.

"What! Misty, no! Why would you think that? Wait, was that a click? Did you hang up on me? MISTY!" May sighed, and threw her phone down onto her bed, falling over so that she lay beside it. _Does Drew really like me? _She wondered. He _was _arrogant, conceited, and a jerk to her every day. But then he could just flip his hair, hand her a rose, and grin at her, and she would forget everything that he did before.

May groaned. She _hated _that Drew had this huge advantage over her, and hoped that she could do the same to him.

"Yeah, Silver Wind is cool and all, but it isn't effective against a lot of Pokémon."

"So what? It disorients the opposing Pokémon, and it can boost an appeal if used in a contest."

"Sure, it'll disorient it for a minute, but if you're going to argue about how useful Beautifly is, then it has to have better moves than that. Like you said, though, it would be a pretty good Pokémon to use in contests."

"A combination attack of Silver Wind and Tackle would disorient the opponent for long enough to let the Tackle give its full effect, by hitting it when it's weak."

"Sure, that's good and all, but it's weak against fire, water, electric, and a whole lot more."

"But what good would those attacks do if the Pokémon can't even perform any attacks because of Silver Wind? Also, maybe if you add String Shot into that combination, it would immobilize the Pokémon, to eliminate all chances of the Pokémon being able to attack back."

"Whoa, that's rough. But you don't know if that would completely knock out the Pokémon."

"Well, Ash, that doesn't _have_ to be your goal. In contests, all you have to do is have more points than your opponent when time runs out."

"Yeah, I guess. You know, you'd probably make a really good coordinator, Drew."

"Ash, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" Ash's mom appeared in the doorway, and put on the most disapproving face that she could while still wearing a smile.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, obviously ashamed. "Er, yeah, sorry Mom." He said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum" Drew said, flicking his hair. "We'll start right now." He pulled a dark blue notebook out of his bag, labeled _History, _and set it on the ground in front of him. Once he had positioned it in a comfortable place, he looked up at the woman standing in front of him and smiled innocently.

"Oh, all right." She said, smiling. "Get started, you two." With that, she wiped her hands on her apron and walked out of Ash's room. Ash sighed in relief.

" Thanks, Drew." After a tremendous amount of effort, he pulled his bag towards him, and despondently grabbed his history notebook, emulating Drew's actions. "But now, we have to do _homework._ Not complaining, of course."

Drew shook his head. "Yeah, right. Get started, I'm _not _letting you fail." With that, he picked up his pencil and thought back to what Mr. Miller told them during class. Too bad he was too busy looking forward to talking to May. _Pull it together._ He told himself. Drew still couldn't believe that he was at _Ash's_ house doing homework. Just a month ago, they hated each other. But after Ash had invited him today, Drew couldn't refuse. He had always wondered how it would be to, you know, go to other peoples' houses, and just hang out. So Drew just casually flipped his hair and said, since he had nothing to do that day, why not? Ash, on the other hand, seemed to be able to see right through Drew's fake casual attitude, and just grinned.

Drew tapped his pencil on his sheet. _Focus. _Technically, he had May to thank for his new life. He knew that it wouldn't last—sooner or later Misty and Ash were going to get tired of putting up with his fan girls and kick him out of his group again. He frowned. That day, he had seen Misty get into a hotheaded argument with a group of his fan girls, and he had even managed to spot May looking helplessly at the argument when she thought that nobody could see her. He knew, any time now, they would tell him that they didn't want to be friends with him anymore, and May _would _side with them. Usually, people would assume it was a good thing when you're crush asked you to hang out with them, but for Drew, it just opened up another doorway of problems.

He sighed. Hanging out with May wasn't doing much good for him mentally as well. He couldn't even pay attention in classes because he was thinking about her, and just a _smile _from her made him freeze in his tracks. He was _swooning. _Drew O'Cadhla, _swooning. _He knew for a fact that she didn't do the same for him—she showed no sign of doing so. _Fan girls are so much easier to understand. _But she wasn't his fan girl, she was his _friend, _and his crush. He groaned, annoyed, and threw his pencil down. "I can't concentrate." He said, putting his head in his hands.

Ash looked up. "Seriously dude?" he said, staring at Drew's blank sheet. "I'm already halfway done, and I'm _slow. _What were you thinking about?" he asked.

Drew felt his cheeks heat up. "Nothing." He said, turning away, and trying desperately to regain his cool composure.

After a moment, he heard a strange noise behind him. He turned back around, confused, to see Ash sniggering, covering his mouth with a hand and his eyes widened. Drew raised his eyebrows, as if to ask _What?_

Ash took his hand away from his mouth, grinning. "You were thinking about May!" he accused, point a finger at the green haired boy.

Drew's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks heat up even more. "What? No!" he protested, holding his hands out, which just made Ash laugh even harder. "Come _on, _that's insane!"

"Oh, sorry, should I use the name that you seem to like more? _Citrus?_" Ash burst out into another fit of uncontrolled laughter, and Drew fought desperately to keep his cool.

"Come on, Ash!" Drew pleaded. "I _wasn't!_"

Ash, finally stopped laughing, and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, alright, if you say so. Well, if you can't concentrate because you were _so not thinking about May,_ why don't we take a break?" Ash got up and walked over to his guitar. "Any requests?"

"Woah, you play guitar?"

"Yeah, I love it. I can play a ton of songs."

"So, could you play something?"

Ash thought for a while, and then grinned, and began strumming. "_I was a boy, she was a girl, could it get any more obvious." _He sang, grinning at Drew as the green haired boy gaped in surprise, before laughing hysterically. Soon after, the two boys were singing a string of their own, modified Avril Lavigne songs, and Drew, for the first time in a while, was completely enjoying himself. And, of course, acting like an idiot, but he didn't mind.

Misty nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and walked up to the green haired boy who was scribbling frantically on a sheet of paper while sitting under a tree. Classes were about to begin in about ten minutes, and May had pushed Misty into talking with Drew during these ten minutes. _In order to get to know him? I think that I know him well enough. _She thought, bitterly. After a couple of extremely long seconds, Misty finally reached the young boy and took a seat down next to him. A couple of fan girls scouting the scene immediately glared at Misty, but she responded with a threatening glare herself, and after a couple of moments, they walked away sullenly.

"Woah. I wish that I could do that." A voice came from next to Misty. She jumped, startled that Drew had attempted to talk to her first. "You know, be able to scare people that easily."

She shrugged. "Nah, you don't. Sometimes, I wish that I'm nicer." She said, thinking back to her New Year's Resolution. She _was_ succeeding at refraining from losing her temper, but whenever she did so, Ash would give her a funny look, as if trying to comprehend what had just happened. Drew smiled next to her, and she got the feeling that he knew what she was talking about.

Drew, still scribbling, chuckled. "Don't I know. I mean, it's always a ton of fun being, you know, mean, but sometimes I wish that I could try to be someone else." He said, shaking his head. Misty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Drew O'Cadhla, wanting to be someone else? _She wondered. As if reading her thoughts, Drew sighed. "I guess that it wouldn't seem as if I would, seeing how amazing I am now." Misty's mouth turned up in a grin. "But," he continued. "I still wonder how it would feel to be a bit different."

"It's not bad." Misty heard the words slip out of her mouth. "I'm trying to be nicer, and it's been working for me. Just, it's not _me, _you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. So why are you talking to me?" Drew asked bluntly. Misty turned towards him, surprised.

"Oh, well, I, er, just wanted to get to know you better!"

"Yeah, right. I know you don't like me, so I don't need your pity." Drew flicked his hair casually, and then continued to write on the paper in front of him.

Misty glared. "Oh, well then _Mr. Wise Guy,_ you should know that I don't _pity._ And to tell you the truth, May made me. Apparently, she told me that I should _get to know you_, but if you're going to be like _this, _I don't really want to. I knew that you would still be the same stuck up brat." Misty muttered, crossing her arms.

There was a pause. "Well, you should know that, before I would talk before I think. But you shouldn't assume that I'm stuck up, or a brat. You _don't _like me, it's a fact."

Misty frowned. "Yeah, I don't. You've never given me a reason to."

Silence. "Well, hopefully, soon you'll get that reason." With that, Drew shoved his notebook into his backpack, and started to walk over to the school.

Misty got up, and stared at Drew's shrinking body for a second. _He does seem like he just wants friends. Maybe he isn't that bad. Maybe May was right about him after all._

"See ya, Misty Forecast!" Drew's amused voice shook her out of her thoughts. Misty growled.

"You _jerk _Drew!" She yelled, just to hear him laugh. _What May sees in him, I'll never know._

**So…Please Review!**

**Until next time,**

**Fawkespower **


	3. Pathetics, Grassheads, and Glasses

Yeah…sorry for the wait…and it isn't even that long…

Well, it's kind of long.

But not very long.

Don't worry though, I'll update soon! So, enjoy!

**Pathetics, Grassheads, and Glasses**

It had been more than a month since the Valentine's Day dance—more than a month since Drew had officially become friends with the trio. Since then, Ash, Misty, May, and Drew were relentlessly badgered by fan girls with various tactics, including threats, bribes, and even autographs, for being friends with the famous Drew O'Cadhla. Of course, the last was not as frequent as the others—in fact, it occurred only once, while the others occurred multiple times throughout the past month.

Ash grinned and adjusted the cap on his head as he recalled the time when a short girl shyly asked Misty for her autograph. Misty was outraged that the sole reason for the request was her friendship with Drew, and promptly spun around and marched into class, ignoring the sputtering girl behind her.

"Ash, what's up?" Ash's eyes widened at the sound of the red head's voice, and he whirled around suddenly, his cap falling askew.

"Oh, er, hey Mist! Y'know, not much-ing, I mean, nothing much." He finished, red faced, his heart beating rapidly. Ever since Valentine's Day, he couldn't help but feel nervous around Misty. At first, he didn't act like, well, a stuttering idiot, but as time went by, his urgency to tell Misty how he felt grew, and thus stuttering idiot was created.

Misty tilted her head, obviously weirded out. "Okay…so you want to hang out today evening at the mall?" she asked brightly, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Ash took a deep breath. "Oh, well, have you asked May or Drew yet?" He asked, curious.

"Nope." Misty said, popping the p. "I haven't seen them yet today, but I thought that I would during lunch."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Misty raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Why? You don't want to spend a day at the mall just with me?" she asked.

Sensing danger, Ash's eyes widened, and he started to protest. "No, no, no, no, that's not it, Mist! Really! It'll be a whole lot of fun just going with you, really!" he said, pleading.

Misty laughed. "Aw, I was just teasing, Ash. Besides, we need someone else with us, or else we'd probably scare everyone out of the mall with one of our arguments." She finished sadly.

_Say something! _A voice in Ash's head started to nag.

_Wait, what can I say!_

_ Anything! 'Oh, Misty, that's not true! We'd be great together! You know, we should just go out, because we'd be great together!'_

_ What! I'm not saying that._

_ You have to! She wants you to say it, trust me._

_ How would you know? You're me, and I know for sure that I don't know._

_ I'm the smarter part of your brain._

_ Oh, yeah right. Hey, she's saying something._

_ Wait, don't go! I have more! Don't you dare tune me out Ash Ket—_

"Uh, Ash?"

Ash shook his head. "Oh, sorry Mist, I guess that I'm just a bit out of it today." He gestured with his hands, and chuckled, but his hands dropped to his sides when he caught site of Misty's expression. "Misty, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Misty paused for a second. "Ash, if you don't want to spend time with me, just say it, alright? I can't take this! Sometimes, you act as if I'm your best friend, and sometimes you just tune out in the middle of a conversation! Am I that boring?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Aw, Misty, c'mon—"

"And I _know _that I can be a bit mean sometimes, but I'm working on it, honest! I'm trying to be a nicer person!"

"Mist, you don't have to—"

"And I also know that I tend to hit you a lot too, but I'm cutting down on that too, see!"

"Misty! Stop it!" Ash slapped a hand over Misty mouth. "Seriously Mist, you're my best friend! I could never be bored with you! Sure, you can be a _bit _mean sometimes, and I guess that you do hit me _occasionally,_ but that doesn't mean you have to change yourself! You're an incredible person Mist, don't make yourself seem lesser than you are." Ash let out a breath that he had been holding, and finally realized what he had just done. He felt heat rush up to his cheeks, and he quickly pulled his hand away, stepping back.

Misty stared at Ash for a while, before the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "Thanks, Ash." She said softly. Ash managed a nod in response, his cheeks still on fire.

"So," Ash started. "Well, maybe, y'know, we could just go to the mall without May and Drew." He said, his heart beating rapidly. He stared down at his palms, waiting anxiously for a response.

Finally, Misty grinned. "Yeah, sure. That'll be a lot of fun." She said brightly. "Well, I've got to go now, or I'll be late for class. See you Ashy-boy!" Misty called teasingly over her shoulder as she ran down the corridor, her bright red hair flying behind her. Ash stared after the girl for a moment, before being told off by a passing teacher to get a move on, and not just stand in the middle of the hallway.

Ash sighed, and grinned. _I am pathetic._ He thought ecstatically. _But, at least Misty will be with me._

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"So, I was wondering if you guys want to hang out today after school? I promised to take Max out, so if anyone wants to come along." May chirped happily, setting her lunch down at their table. She took a seat next to Misty and across from Drew. "We could go shopping, or down to the park!"

Drew shrugged. "I'm not doing anything, so sure." He said nonchalantly.

May grinned, and turned to her other two friends. "Alright then, what about you two?" she asked, to be greeted by two red faced kids.

"Uh," Misty started. "I'm busy today, can't make it." She said, calmly eating a spoonful of pasta, but her cheeks bright red.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm busy." He said, his cheeks tinged pink as well. "So, it could be just you and Drew!" he said, chuckling at the expression on May's face.

"And Max." Drew corrected, poking his pasta with a fork expressionlessly. May, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at Ash, and stabbed her pasta with her fork.

"So," May asked. "What are you guys doing today?" she asked, suspiciously. Her friends' behavior definitely was a bit fishy, and she was _curious_.

"My sisters are calling a girls night. I'm not allowed out of the house once I get back from school." Misty said smoothly, but avoiding eye contact with May. Furrowing her eyebrows, May turned to Ash.

"What about you?" she asked, and Ash's eyes widened.

"Uh, well," Ash stammered. "I, er, have to wash my socks!" he said hurriedly.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Wash your socks?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah!" Ash nodded ecstatically. "You know, gotta wash 'em all!" he said, pumping a fist and chuckling at his poor joke.

May narrowed her eyes at the black haired kid. "Seriously, Ash?" she asked. "_Wash your socks?" _

"Well, in his defense, his socks are pretty terrible." Misty said, coming to Ash's rescue. "It should take him a while to wash his socks."

May sighed. It looked like they weren't going to spill any time soon. "Alright then. Drew, you want to meet in the park at 4?" she asked, and the green haired boy across from her just nodded. For now, she would let Ash and Misty go. But mark her words, May will get to the bottom of the mystery.

Well, probably not. But the thought made her feel better.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"May! Do we _have _to wait for your boyfriend?" Max squealed when May swiftly kicked his ankle.

"He is _not _my boyfriend." She said, her cheeks red, and scanned the crowd in front of her for the green haired boy. She and Max had arrived at the park, and the sun was beating down on them, which was a nice change of weather from the icy cold weather that the beginning of March had brought them. There were people enjoying the evening all around her, and a group of kids a little younger than Max were flying kites joyously. But in all the people she saw, May just _couldn't _spot—

"Whatcha' looking for?" came a voice from next to May. She jumped, and turned to be met by bright green eyes.

"_Drew!_" May complained. "You can't sneak up on me like that! Plus, you're late." She smirked, holding out her wrist so that he could see her watch.

Drew peered down. "4:01. Looks like I'm late by a _minute. _Oh, the horror." He said sarcastically, and watched as May's face transformed into a deadly expression.

"You listen here, Drew—"

"May, what's with the face?" Max adjusted his glasses on his face, and looked thoughtfully up at May. "It kind of looks like you just ate something _really _bitter!"

"Or sour." Drew added.

May stomped a foot in frustration. "This is my _face! _There is no expression!"

Drew snickered. "Are you sure? I mean, it just looks a little uglier than normal."

"Nah, Drew, her face is always that ugly." Max piped up, and fist bumped the older boy next to him.

May swelled up. "That's _it_! You two have _no right _to make fun of me! You," she pointed at Max, "have glasses that take up more than _half _of your face, and I can pick you up and put you on the fridge, and there is _absolutely nothing that you can do! _And Drew," now turn to Drew, "you have _green hair! _It's not really a natural hair color, and it _does _look like grass. And you two had better—why are you smiling, huh? _Stop smiling!_" May glared at Drew and Max, who wore identical grins. After a moment, she grabbed the two boys by their wrists and started to drag them to an open field. "Come _on _you two. We are going to play Frisbee, and we are going to have _fun._"

**Next, we're going to have Misty and Ash's 'date'. I wanted it to be longer, and I didn't have much time to write this, so that'll be coming up. **

**Read and Review!**

**Fawkespower**


	4. Ash Gets Epilepsy?

**Ash Gets Epilepsy?**

Ash was sprinting to the mall; one hand was in front of him to ward off other people around him and the other one on his head to hold his hat on. He glanced at the watch on his hand. 4:17. He and Misty had agreed to go home, drop off their stuff, and then meet at the mall at 4:00 after finishing homework and other useless things that teachers seem to think will help the kids in their life. Of course, Ash already knew what he was going to be when he grew up, and that required none of the things he learned in school. A Pokemon trainer.

Yeah, a stretch, but hey, a guy can dream.

Finally, Ash spotted a familiar girl standing idly by the entrance of the mall.

"Misty!" Ash ran up to the orange haired girl waiting outside the mall. It took him a while to get to the mall, since he didn't want to admit to his mom that he was going to be _alone _with Misty. Even though _technically _it wasn't a date, just an outing between two friends, Ash felt the need to make sure that he looked his best. He wore jeans and his signature blue vest, but somehow managed to drag a comb through his hair.

Ash saw Misty look up as he jogged up to her and she smiled, causing a thousand butterflies to appear in Ash's stomach. Metaphorically, of course. "Hey, Ash." She greeted him, and crossed her arms. "It took you a while."

Ash grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, my mom…" he trailed off, waving a hand absentmindedly, and shrugged at the girl standing in front of him.

Misty smirked. "Ah, I wish I was there to see that. Did she smother you?" Misty asked, chuckling. Ash knew that Misty was assuming that his mom was just being her normal overprotective self she was whenever Ash left the house.

Ash shook his head and readjusted the cap on his head nervously. "Uh, well, more like she wanted to know who I was going with." Ash trailed off hesitantly, feeling his cheeks heat up. After a second, Misty caught on to what he was saying, and Ash saw her cheeks turn red too.

"W-well," Misty started, trying not to stammer and avoiding eye contact with Ash. "What d-did you say?" she said, trying to look casual.

"Um."

"…"

"I ran?"

At this, the tension between the two broke and Misty started to crack up. "You _ran?" _she asked, disbelievingly, doubled over and holding her stomach.

Ash shrugged, trying to fight back a grin. "Well, it seemed to be an appropriate response at the time, but thinking back on it…" he scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to imagine his mom's expression when he gets home.

"Oh, your mom is going to _kill you!_" Misty said gleefully, clapping her hands together.

Ash glared at her. "Oh, hush. At least you're not stuck with a psycho mother." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Misty just laughed at Ash's forlorn expression. "Psycho mother or not, you've still got it good. My sisters gave me this," she held up a long sheet of paper filled with many scribbles in different color pens, "when they found out I was going to the mall. Apparently they're too _busy _with college or whatever."

"Ugh!" Ash held a hand over his eyes. "I think that just gave me epilepsy."

Misty shook her head. "Aw, shut up, Ketchum, stop being a drama queen. Anywho, come on! We've got a lot of shopping to do!" With that, Misty looped her arm with Ash's and dragged him into the mall, despite his protests about shopping for Misty's sisters.

But, Ash thought, he should probably be used to it.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Max bent down and picked up the fallen Frisbee, his back aching.

"May!" Max whined. "I'm tired of playing Frisbee! Can we go to the mall? Please?" he begged his sister, who shared an amused look with Drew.

"Gee, Max." May said, smirking. "Who would ever know that you would be _begging _to go to the mall?"

Max glared at her. "May, I'm _tired. _Cut it out!"

May grinned, and then linked arms with the two boys. "Alrighty then, let's go!" she called to no one in particular, and started to sprint in the general direction of the mall.

"Maaaay!" Max's voice stretched out, his feet flying behind him as his older sister continued to drag him excitedly. "Stooop!"

"Huh?" May asked, her eyebrows scrunching together. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, sending Max flying forwards.

Next to May, Drew chuckled. "Wow, you sure do get excited when we go to the mall." He said, raising an eyebrow at May, who huffed and crossed her arms, turning to face the boy next to her.

"Well, for _your informa—_" May stopped talking suddenly as she caught sight of Drew, and she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Drew stared at her. "What?" he asked.

May let out a high pitched giggle and shook her head frantically, still pressing her hands against her mouth.

"_What, _May?"

"Y-your _hair!"_

Drew's eyes suddenly widened and both of his hands flew up to his head. "…What about it?" he muttered, horrified.

May giggled again and pulled a tiny mirror out of her bag. "Look!" she laughed, and handed the mirror to Drew, who glanced into it to see his green hair sticking up in all directions.

"May!" Drew complained, desperately running his fingers through his hair to fix it. "That's the _second _time you've done that! Can't you just leave my hair alone!"

"It's not my fault!" May protested, obviously trying not to laugh. "I mean, Max is fine—Max?" May asked as she looked down at the boy glaring up at her.

"Nice to see you still know I exist." Max said dryly, crossing his arms.

May smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, oops. Sorry. But look, we're here!" she said, pointing at the huge building in front of her.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Can we go in now?" he asked.

"Aw, shut it Grasshead."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Misty was going to _kill _her sisters.

Well, not kill them. They were still family. Maybe maim, or seriously injure. Either way, they deserved it for being selfish _brats. _Misty knew that college was important and stuff, but she would bet her right leg that they were at home doing their nails at this moment. Of course, they were too lazy to come to the mall themselves, so they gave the 'shopping duty' to their dear old younger sister.

She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and crossed out _hair brush. _Not only was this annoying her, but she knew that it was annoying Ash. Misty had expected him to have made some excuse and left _ages _ago, but by some miracle, he managed to hold out this long. They had only managed to go through a quarter of the list in an hour. Of course, that could have been due to the fact that Ash insisted on stopping at every food court, game stop, or music shop.

"Mist!" Ash whispered harshly, grabbing the girl's arm. "Misty, is that _Drew?_" he asked frantically.

Misty looked up from the list in her hands exasperatedly. "Aw come on Ash, they're at the park. You've been spending too much time with that arrogant idiot that you're seeing him everywhere." She said, shrugging.

"No, wait!" Ash protested, letting go of Misty's arm and pointing. "Green hair, right there!"

Misty followed Ash's line of sight and gasped. "But, could that really be Drew?" she asked, obviously worried.

Ash looked at Misty skeptically. "How many people with green hair do we know?" he asked her.

Misty shrugged. "Still…" she trailed off.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream from the other side of the mall. "OH MY GOSH IT'S DREW!" This was followed by shrieks from multiple girls.

Ash nodded. "Definitely Drew. Which means that May and Max are with them. Which means—"

"That we've gotta go." She said, grabbing Ash's arm and spinning around to be blocked by—

"Max?" Misty asked, surprised.

The young boy nodded. "But don't worry, I won't tell May or Drew." He said, shrugging.

Misty's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You won't?" she asked, shocked.

Max shook his head. "Nah, it looks like you guys are running away from them anyways. Plus, it's always fun to know something that my sister doesn't know. But I'd suggest that you get out of here quickly, before they find you."

Misty nodded and grabbed Ash's wrist, quickly pulling him out of the mall and towards their neighborhood.

**Sorry about the wait, I've got a lot of things going on...Hope you liked the chapter, and please tell me what you think!**

**~Fawkespower**


End file.
